


Morty's past

by monamourr



Series: Morty and Falkner [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Abuse, M/M, darkish
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6783193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monamourr/pseuds/monamourr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The past of the Ghost gymleader in Ecruteak</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Morty on the age of 12, never knew and understood why he was punished so many times. He only knew it was because he failed at retrieving Ho-Oh back. He never asked questions as he knew he would get a beating from his caretakers. The Sages where cruel people, who didn't really care about Morty. Morty knew this. He knew this because the way he was threaten. He was trained to know everything about the three legendary dogs, Entei, Suicune, Raikou and the legendary rainbow Ho-Oh. He was trained to be a Gym leader and to retrieve Ho-Oh. And when it showed that Morty had another ability, then it became clear that he had to be the one who would get Ho-Oh back. First Morty thought that the people in Ecruteak would act nicer, but he couldn't be more wrong. They avoided him, they where scared of the young boy with the mysterious ability. That was when Morty found his peace and quiet at the Burnt tower. He never had any friends, so he was always alone. The Sages took care of every one who wanted to be friends with Morty. And soon after the Sages scared every one away, Morty received the title of Freak. The young blonde was always alone, but still reacted nice to people and Pokémon.

On a warm Tuesday morning, he was walking through the forest, like he always did. He then heard a cry of a Gastly and hurried to the sound. When he arrived there, he saw that one single Ghastly was attacked by other Ghost Pokémon. The wounded Gastly couldn't fight anymore and the other Haunters and Gastly made themselves ready for another attack. Morty couldn't see how they would hurt of even kill the weaker Gastly and jumped between the Shadow Ball attacks. Morty who was already used to the beatings on his back, could easily ignore the pain and turned around. He only bit out a few words.

"Go away now!"

The Haunters and Gastlys ignored him, but stopped the attack. Morty, who was already happy with this progression, stumbled to the wounded Gastly. The wounded Gastly looked scared towards Morty and the blonde held up his hands for the sign of peace. He fell on his knees and shuffled to the Ghastly. He then took the Gastly in his hands and stood up.

"I have to take you to the Poké Center. We will see what to do with you after that." Said Morty gently with a caring smile on his face.

He walked to the Poké Center and walked in and then directly to Nurse Joy.

"Hello, Nurse Joy. Sorry to interrupt you, but I found this Gastly. Could you help him please?" Asked Morty politely to the Nurse. Nurse Joy, who always had respect for the young trainer, as she knew that he had to do a lot for Ecruteak, nodded and took the Gastly. When Morty turned around, she saw red soaking through his shirt.

"Hey Morty, wait and walk with me." She commanded and Morty looked a little bit scared. He heard that sentence many times before he was punished. He turned around he thought about to follow the Nurse or run away as fast as he could. He gave a sigh and followed the Nurse. He was never one to give up. Nurse Joy took care of the wounded Gastly and then turned to Morty.

"Take of your shirt. I will wash it immediately. If you don't then the blood won't come out." She said nicely. Morty didn't like the idea of doing that, but before he could say that, he saw the commanding look in the eyes of the Nurse. He swiftly took his blue, yellow shirt off and gave it to Nurse Joy. Who immediately proceeded to wash it. Then she came back with bandages and signed him to sit in front of here. Morty shuffled to her and then sat. He still was afraid that Nurse Joy would hurt him and he knew he showed it.

"Don't worry Morty. It will only sting for a short moment. The disinfectant will sting a little, so don't worry okay. If I don't threat the wounds on your back, it will get infected and then it will hurt more." Said Nurse Joy gently to get Morty more at ease. She smiled when Morty nodded. She put some disinfectant on a bandage and gently touched the wounds. She felt a little bad when she heard Morty hiss. She worked fast and then when she was done, she bandaged his wounds.

"You have to wait a while for your shirt, so here is something you can wear until then. He gave him a light blue male nurse upper top. Morty smiled and took it and put it on.

"Do you want to see how the Gastly is doing?" She asked gently and was relieved when she saw Morty nod. She didn't knew that the young male was so quiet. She walked with him to the Gastly and she was glad that the poor Gastly was already healing. Morty smiled at the healing process of the Ghost Pokémon. He never liked wounded Pokémon or people. To be honest, Morty could see himself in the Gastly. Casted out by the others because they are different. He sighed and looked at Nurse Joy.

"Nurse Joy, is it okay that I sit with him and is it possible that I can take care of him when he is better? I've to get used to Ghost Pokémon as I'm the Gym leader who suppose to have Ghost-Pokémon." Asked Morty carefully and nice. Nurse Joy smiled and said:"Maybe, but only if he want that."

After Morty's shirt was washed and dried, he walked to his "home". He wasn't punished for once and he went to bed. There he decided to come by Gastly every day until one day the Gastly was awake. He walked to the Gastly and said hello to him. Gastly gave Morty a big smile and said hello back to him in his own language.

"Are you feeling better today Gastly?"

"Gaaastlyy." Said Gastly happily. Gastly liked Morty. He was nice to him and accepted him with the way he was.

"Haha, I think I can say that I'm right." He smiled at the Gastly and then decided to ask him a question. "Gastly, do you maybe want to stay with me, until you are perfectly healed? Then you can go if you want?"

Gastly looked at Morty and then looked like he was thinking about it. After a minute of nothing, Gastly suddenly began to nod in his way. It was his way to say that he like to stay with Morty.

And so began the day of Morty taking care of the wounded Gastly. He still was being punished for not being able to tell the Sages the things they wanted to hear, but he was able to take care of the Gastly. And when the Gastly was completely healed after 2 months, the Sages decided that it was time to let the Gastly free. Even after all the excuses the blond male had, they just silenced him and said it had to be done. The young boy didn't really wanted it, as it was the only Pokémon he ever had to take care of. He knew that he would miss Gastly, but it was for the best. He walked with Gastly to the Burnt Tower and then he said, with his back towards Gastly:

"Gastly, your healed now. So it's time to go now. You are free again." Said Morty sadly. Then he turned and ran away, only to leave the Gastly sadly alone.

When Morty was home, he began to cry silently. He had learn to do that, otherwise the Sages would be angry. With tears on his cheeks, Morty fell asleep. What he didn't knew was that the Gastly had no intentions to leave him and was now on his way to find his chosen trainer.

When Gastly arrived at the house, he saw the Sages sitting. They were talking about his knew master. Something about that the boy wouldn't be ready for bringing the great rainbow bird back. Gastly just floated past the Sages, who were now staring at him. Gastly ignored them and just tried to find his master. When he finally found Morty, he moved faster and tried to wake him up. Morty slowly opened his eyes and smiled a little when he saw Gastly.

"Hey buddy, you're not wounded again are you?" He said sleepily. Gastly responded with a shake of his head and floated towards Morty as if he wanted to show that he wanted to stay with him.

"You want to stay here? But I can't have you. I don't even have Pokéballs." Said Morty now wide awake and eyes wide open. One of the Sages walked then towards Morty and gave him an empty Pokéball.

"He wants to stay with you. You don't want to disappoint him, now do you Morty?" Said Sage Masa. Morty didn't said a thing, but accepted the Pokéball. He then turned to the Gastly as if he wanted to confirm that the Ghost-Pokémon was sure of it. Gastly nodded and then Morty opened the Pokéball. Gastly got into it and the it moved one time and then it stopped. Morty had finally his first Pokémon on his age of 12.

When Morty was 13 his life became to be a hell. He would be shouted, insulted or hit by more people in Ecruteak. The people called him worthless, freak and a good for nothing boy. They said that he would be a bad Gym leader and that nobody would ever like someone like him. If was when he was 13 that he found a Misdreavus. Misdreavus had a little scratch and Morty took take of the wound. He then continued towards the Burnt Tower. At least there he wouldn't be called a freak or worthless. The Ghost-Pokémon were his only friends.


	2. Chapter 2

When Morty arrived at the Burnt Tower, all the Ghost-Pokémon greeted him. He waved at the Gastly and Haunter. Morty walked downstairs to the painting of the Legendary Rainbow Bird Ho-Oh. He looked at it an sighed. It was impossible. Ho-Oh will never appear in front of him. He looked at his now evolved Gastly and his newly captured Misdreavus. His Haunter and Misdreavus both looked worried at their new Master. They were glad that they had someone like Morty. He was a nice and good trainer, who knew what they where talking about. They tried to make the blonde male smile, but it didn't really work. After hours sitting, walking, talking and staring with the Ghost Pokémon in the Burnt Tower, he looked outside and saw that it was dark. He then looked what time it was and groaned.

"Oh dear… It's already past 12… The Sages are going to kill me…" He gave a sigh when he stood up and beckoned Haunter and Misdreavus to come with him. He walked slowly towards the Gym and walked as quietly as possible inside. Too bad for Morty, were the Sages awake and they heard him coming inside.

"Where have you been Morty!" Bellowed Sage Koji. Morty was paralyzed… He knew what would come now and he seriously didn't want to face it, but he knew that he had no choice. He turned around and looked at the three angry Sages.

"I was outside, Sage Koji."Responded Morty quietly, while looking down. "Can I go to my room?"

"No, you can't. Come with us. You need to know the consequences of your stupidity. So we'll punish you, so that you'll never forget it. Do you understand?" Said sage Gaku.

"Yes, I do understand Sage Gaku." Said Morty while he followed them to their room. He knew the drill. He sat down on his knees and took off his shirt. It didn't took long before Morty felt the punishment. He felt the bamboo stick against his back and knew that he couldn't cry or give any movement of pain.

Haunter and Misdreavus saw the pain that their Master went through and knew that they couldn't do a thing. It's not that they didn't try it because they did. Except when they protected Morty, he was only punished and more painfully. So they never did it again.

Morty began to see black spots before his eyes. He began to get dizzy and he was sure that his back was bleeding. He still didn't gave a kick and knew that slowly he was going to pass out. Not that the Sages would allow that, but he could hope right? Before Morty passed out, they stopped with the stick. It was done for today, at least Morty hoped that.

"Stand up Morty and go to the wall and support yourself against it." Said Sage Masu. Morty did what they told and pushed his arms against the wall. Not a second later was the stick back, but Morty noticed that another thing was giving him pain. He soon heard the sound of a whip and the intense pain and the stinging that it left.

Morty felt his knees almost give out underneath him. They suddenly stopped. Morty didn't looked at them, but gave a very quiet sigh. It was finally over. He felt that his shirt was thrown to him and he knew that he had to put it on.

"Go to your room Morty. Don't ever come late home again. Do you understand mister. We are only doing this for you."Said Sage Masu with a fake honesty. Morty already knew that, but he still smiled and thanked them before retreating to his room. In his room he pulled his shirt off and threw it in the corner and took a shower. Haunter and Misdreavus washed the shirt while Morty was showering. The warm drops of water stung in his wounds and Morty let out a hiss. He just stood under the water and let all the blood wash away. After something like 15 minutes, Morty decided to get out of the shower. He grabbed the towel and put it around him. He then walked into his bedroom and took out some bandages and tried to take care of himself. With a few bad attempt, Morty decided not to sleep with bandages and put some sleeping pants. Morty was asleep in seconds as soon his head was on the pillow. Haunter and Misdreavus pulled the blanket over Morty.

The next day, Morty was in pain. The wound on his back stung and the wounds reopened in his sleep. Morty sighed and just changed and then pulled some clothes over it. He then walked out of his room to the garden where the Sages were meditating. Morty just sat down and did the same. He then received Gym training and he had to fight with his Haunter and Misdreavus. To the surprise of the Sages and Morty himself, he proved to be quite skilled. Morty was prohibited to go outside for the rest of the month and so he spend his time training his Haunter and Misdreavus.

This ritual continued until his 15th. He then could get more outside and he enjoyed it more. He would go and enjoy the weather and still have he daily walks through the forest. The Haunter and Gastly who first looked down on him, now adored him. He was loved by every Ghost Pokémon. And finally on his 15th he met a new friend. Someone with mutual interest. He was interested in Suicune, the Pokémon of the North wind. Morty knew a lot about it and so they talked. Morty also promised to try to find Suicune with his gift to find things, but it didn't work. Not that they friendship became worst, not even a little bit.

On his 15th his Haunter was evolved in a Gengar and both his Gengar and Misdreavus were his best friends. He still trained them, but slowly Morty had to train to become a Gym leader, who also needed time to retrieve Ho-Oh.

The Sages still punished him on cruel and painful ways. Sometimes Morty had to stand under an ice cold shower and sometimes he would get the whips again. Morty was sure that he was never meant to be happy. And he continued thinking that till his 22nd. He than knew that he was nothing more then a pawn and that nobody would miss him. But for now, he thought that even he could be happy.


	3. Chapter 3

When Morty was 17 and he still couldn't retrieve Ho-Oh, the Sages became impatience. They were done with it. If he couldn't retrieve Ho-Oh then they would be better off without him, but the only problem was that he was supposed to be the Ecruteak Gym Leader. So they let it pass, but made the punishment only harsher.

This went mostly on until Morty passed out and was left there on the spot by the Sages. Morty slowly became a creature that didn't showed any real emotions anymore. He was a shadow of his former self. He still was polite and smiled at other people and Pokémon, but Gengar and Misdreavus saw that their master's will was broken. They tried everything to let Morty show any kind emotion, even if it was anger. But not a single thing helped.

At the age of 17 he became the Gym Leader of Ecruteak City. He was difficult to defeat. Morty decided to use the Ghost type in advantage and tried to let his Pokémon hide in the shadows. Soon it became a great deal of strategy. He was only defeated by a few, who quickly saw this strategy and used it against him. If Morty lost he smiled and congratulated the one he fought against. They always were so happy when they won and so sad if they lost. Morty just smiled and encouraged those who lost and motivated the one who won to go to the next gym. Morty soon was one of the favorite Gym Leaders. Still many people confused the Burnt Tower with the Gym and Morty had to get them many times. It wasn't like it bothered him, in fact he loved it. The Burnt Tower was one on he sacred calm places, where he could be who ever he was and not how people wanted to see him.

When Morty lost he was punished, because the Seer of the future, the one who has to retrieve Ho-Oh shouldn't lose. Whatever Morty did was never good enough and soon he gave it all up. He didn't care anymore.

At the age on 18 everything went calmer. Morty obeyed more and didn't say a thing, except to the trainers who challenged them. He was hated in whole Ecruteak at the fact that Ho-Oh still didn't come. The only one who accepted them was Agent Jenny, Nurse Joy and the Kimono Girls. They all said that people are just asking and assuming too much. That it is impossible to do everything at the same time. But Morty didn't want to listen.

When Morty was 20 he decided to make his team bigger. It was a warm summer day when Morty decided to ask a few Ghost Pokémon if they wanted to fight along side him. A Haunter gladly said yes and soon he too became one of Morty's team. The Haunter knew that he was there only to help out, but they did get attached to each other. Soon Haunter was just as good as Misdreavus and Gengar. Haunter liked to play with people just with that friend of Morty. Eusine. Haunter came to know that Misdreavus and Gengar didn't really like him, but they would accept him for the sake of their master. It was then that Haunter saw how close their connection where. He also knew why Gengar always played with Eusine's face. Always making that guy laugh in hope that Morty would laugh too. Only it never worked. Morty decided to help Eusine once again and once again he failed. It became clear for the Mystic Seer that he couldn't find any Legendary Pokémon with his mysterious ability. He dreaded the moment where he had to tell it to the Sages.

When Morty finally told the Sages that he couldn't see any Legendary Pokémon, they didn't punish him. At least not physical. They looked at him and then they sighed.

"Can't you do anything right Morty? Are you that useless?" Sighed Sage Masu.

"Don't you care about the problems you bring over Ecruteak? Over the people in this City?" Said Sage Gaku while shaking his head. They all looked at Morty who sat on his knees in front of them.

"Sometimes it was better if you died along with your parents. Then we all wouldn't have so much trouble with you." Said Sage Koji strict and then they all walked away and took away Morty's Pokéball to let him feel completely alone. When Morty heard the click of the door, a sign that it was locked, he lost it.

Morty didn't know a thing anymore. He looked around and shouted. He decided to throw stuff in the hope to calm his head, but it didn't work. It was then that Morty was officially broken and completely hides himself. He kept throwing stuff, flipping the table a few times and then calmed down. It was then that Morty saw a sharp piece of glass from the broken vase that stood on the table. Morty picked up the piece and looked at it. Then he made a shallow cut over his arm. He looked at it and then threw the piece of glass across the room. This wasn't like him, he was the composed one.

He crawled to a corner and sat down. He looked around and waited. Slowly Morty fell asleep. The following morning Morty woke up from the sound of happy Pokémon. He opened his eyes and looked around. He smiled at Haunter, Misdreavus and Gengar. Slowly he tries to stand up, but from lack of energy, even though he had slept for some hours, he fell again. He once again tried to stand and with the help of his Pokémon he stood up and walked to the bathroom. He took a quick shower and saw that his Pokémon, at least that was what he assumed, brought him some fresh clothes and a towel. He then walked slowly to his room and saw what fruit lying on his bed. He smiled and ate some of it before he put it away and went into bed. He was glad that it was finally Sunday and that he didn't have to go to the Gym. He would lose all the battles.

Very carefully he felt something move around him and opened his eyes. He didn't even remember that he had them closed. He looked around only to see his Gengar, Misdreavus and Haunter lying against him. They all snuggled him a little bit more before falling asleep and soon Morty too fell in a deep welcoming sleep.

Little did he know that over 2 years, he would meet the man of his dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

On the age of 21 Morty's punishments got out of hand more often. They beat him harder and more, until at some moments he couldn't stand anymore. The Sages would that yell that it was his own fault because he was that weak. And Morty who didn't knew anyone else except his Pokémon and Sages began to believe this. He believed that he was too weak and that because of that Ho-Oh wouldn't come. So Morty began to train himself more. He thought that his Pokémon didn't had to suffer the training that was meant for him. That still didn't mean that they didn't trained with him.

Still every night he was punished. For different kind of reasons. Not strong enough, not thinking enough, not real enough, showing too much, showing nothing and something along the lines of not busy enough with the gym. Morty didn't said a thing. He just let it come all over him. People on the street who began to so the same as the Sages. Yelling and insulting at him. Morty didn't knew how to react anymore, so he didn't. He became a man without a thing and soon everybody's hope was demolished as Morty did showed any emotion.

Five days after Morty's 22th birthday, the Sages asked if he wanted to come along with them. Morty nodded and walked after them. They asked him to stand by the tree. Morty who long lost any hope in humanity and knew that he didn't should ask questions did as was told and stood by the tree. His head facing the wood.

They demanded that he took of his shirt and Morty did and then he already knew what was going to happen. He didn't felt the first smack, but soon he felt them all. After a while, Morty didn't know how long they were punishing him anymore, he felt on his knees with a small puddle of blood around him. Morty couldn't feel a thing. The fall on the ground of the many punishments after it. Morty was once again afraid of what was happening. He heard the Sages walking away and soon he could only whisper.

"Gengar, Misdreavus. Get some help…" With that Morty fainted. Gengar and Misdreavus floated to Ecruteak and asked some people to help in their own way. None of them wanted too. So they flew to the other closest city and that was Violet City. They asked people in a chaotic way for help. None of them understand them, so they float further. That was until they saw a small young boy, maybe a little bit younger than Morty with blue hair. They immediately went to him and tried to explain as calm as possible and tried to take to boy with them. Finally the young male gave in and went along with them. The Ghost Pokémon moved quickly so he had to run. He loyal Pidgeot flying behind him. The younger male then saw why the Pokémon were so in panic.

He nodded at Pidgeot and together they tried to take the wounded Morty with them. He first brought the Gym Leader to the Pokémon Center, for the worst wounds. Nurse Joy promised the young male to help as much as possible, but that had to remind that she was a Pokémon Nurse and not a human one. The young boy nodded and then went to the Ghost Pokémon. He moved his hand as a sign of them to go with him, but the Gengar and Misdreavus stayed close to their master.

He moved to them and thought that it was time to introduce himself. He knew who the other male was, but he didn't knew who was behind this abuse.

"Gengar, Misdreavus. My name is Falkner. I'm the Violet City Gym leader. I will take care of Morty when he is feeling better. You guys of course are welcome to stay with me until then. So that I know that you at least eat and sleep.

The Ghost Pokémon looked uncertainly at each other and slowly nodded. They knew that they couldn't do a thing for their master. At least not as this Falkner boy had.

It went on like that for 4 days. Until Morty finally decided to wake up. To his surprise where his Pokémon at his side and a kid that he recognized as the Violet City Gym leader, Falkner. The doctors came by and they only smiled and looked surprised at the speed of his health. It looked like the blonde was totally okay and ready for going home.

Morty changed pleasantries with Falkner and then he wanted to go back to Ecruteak. He looked surprised at the other male when the shrugged.

"You don't go anywhere, but here. You're not healed enough so you are going to stay with me."Commanded the younger Gym leader.

"I do not have to listen at someone like you." Said Morty angry. Falkner just stood up and threw some clothes at him.

"Get changed. We are going to my home." Said Falkner with gritted teeth. He already thought that this was hopeless, but it was someone else who needed help. So who was he to ignore that? He walked out of the room and spoke with the Ghost Pokémon. Not long after, Morty came out of his room and slumped behind Falkner. They both already knew that this wouldn't end well, but because some kind of reason they both didn't really care.

After 3 months Falkner finally saw one of Morty anger attacks and subtly dodged them. He didn't knew what set Morty off. The only thing he asked was why the Sages weren't looking for him. In his anger Morty shouted at Falkner that they weren't the nice people who everybody saw, but three evil corrupted man who use him as their own plaything. Falkner was shocked about this, not only was it surprised but it showed that Morty had one emotions. Falkner slowly walked towards Morty while dodging things like a vase or a book and in the end the flipping table. When he was in front of Morty he took a hold of his face and did something. Falkner didn't know why, but suddenly he kissed Morty and as if a switch was turned, Morty became calmer. When Falkner stopped kissing him, Morty face looked like he was in a bliss. He looked surprised, but both didn't really mind the feeling. Slowly Falkner began to get more emotions out of Morty, but still after 3 months he barely showed anything. Yeah he showed fear, anger, betrayal, distrust and sadness. Falkner decided that Morty needed to go back to Ecruteak and pulled Morty along. He didn't know what to expect there, but he didn't suspected a lot of swearing and yelling and a Morty who wanted to hide himself.

It was probably the last puzzle piece that he needed as he made the whole picture complete. He looked at the Sages who looked with hate at their supposed protégé. Morty sighed and slightly moved back. Falkner looked in Morty's eyes and saw the fear for the Sages. He then knew for sure that the Sages did those horrible things to him.

While everybody looked at them, he couldn't take it. He then pulled Morty along and stood upon a big stone.

"Lady and Gentleman, please just shut up. This man here has gone through a lot more than any of you. So why don't you all just man up and leave him alone and make a nice conversation instead of angry looks. And you 3!" Said Falkner while pointing to the Sages. "If you ever lay as good as a finger on him again. I will hurt you. I want to do it now, but I know that my LOVER won't like it." Said Falkner with a big grin. Yeah he knew he loved Morty and he knew that the other loved him, but they weren't a couple yet. Well now they were. He looked at Morty who looked at him with big ayes and then kissed the Ghost trainer in front of everyone. Morty who didn't even wanted to struggle kissed back and after the kiss he smiled. A real smile.

Falkner knew that he had a long road to go with Morty. That he had to get Morty totally alive, but he knew that this was a first step in the right direction. At least that was what he hoped.

Later that night Morty screamed and thrashed around in his sleep. Falkner tried to wake him up. Morty indeed woke up, but quickly sat on Falkner's hips and tried to strangle him. Only for a second until he came back to his own. He immediately got off Falkner and pushed himself into a corner. Falkner looked shocked at Morty and saw the blonde crying a little. He crawled towards the other, with hesitation.

Morty tried to keep him away, but it didn't really work.

"Stay away Falkner. I'm a freak, a monster. Don't come near me. I don't want to hurt you." Said Morty sadly with tears streaming over his face.

Falkner just ignored Morty and slowly moved closer to him. When he finally got next to him, he pulled him closer in a hug. It was then that Falkner saw how damaged Morty was and that he had a lot of work to do. Even so, Falkner thought that Morty was it all worth.


	5. Chapter 5

Morty still didn't told Falkner about his life. Unlike Falkner, because if Morty was curious about something. He would ask and Falkner would answer. Falkner tried it with Morty, but that didn't work. Morty would just say that nothing was wrong and that nothing happened, that he just had a fight with a few Ghost Pokémon. Falkner just accepted it and knew that one day Morty couldn't hold it up anymore. So one day he saw Morty sitting in the corner of the room with a dark, close to black, aura around him. His Ghost Pokémon next to him. If Falkner knew one thing was that however Morty felt that his Pokémon would go along with it. Was Morty calm, neutral (what he was most of the time) then the Ghost Pokémon would be happy and mischievous. If Morty was depressed of angry then so were his Pokémon. He slowly approached the Ghost gym leader and he saw Gengar and Misdreavus disappear.

"What happened?" Was all he said.

"Nothing. Nothing happened so don't start about it." Snarled Morty.

"What's it?" Falkner knew that Morty would start about it when he was like this. He would speak and snarl and growl and more weird things. He saw Morty stand up and rotate; he had a very angry look in his eyes.

"I said nothing! Why can't anybody listen to me for once in my life?" Said Morty very angry and it look like his mood wouldn't change. But if you knew Falkner, then you would know that he is not afraid.

"Because you never say a thing. How do you expect people to listen, if you don't say a thing?" Said Falkner skeptic. He put his arms over each other and had one eyebrow up.

That made Morty shut up and looks at Falkner.

"What do you mean?"He asked surprised. Falkner sighed. Maybe now he would finally get something out of Morty.

"How can people listen to you when there is nothing wrong? If you say that nothing is wrong, of course we don't believe that. At least I won't believe it. How can we listen if we don't know for what we should listen? Morty I really care about you and I really think that you need some help with your youth and please let me be that help." Said Falkner neutral. He didn't know how Morty would react, but he had to say it. He did saw Morty calm down a little and gave a little smile. The smile was not a real one and that really hurt Falkner.

"I promise that I'll tell you about it soon, but not yet. I just can't. I'm sorry Falk, I'm probably the most annoying lover ever…" Smiled Morty, again with the fake smile.

"Okay, that's fine. I can understand that Mort, but I really want you too stop fake smiling to me. It really annoys me. And you're not annoying, you're you. You just need some help with your emotions." Smiled Falkner, for him showing a real smile was special. It showed that Morty too, brought sides out of Falkner.

"I'll try, but don't expect too much okay?"

"We will see. Maybe it will be easier than you think." Said Falkner while he kissed Morty on his mouth. Morty enjoyed the kiss and went along with it. Even while he was little more experienced with the sexual part (thanks to his sometimes one night stands), Falkner was much better in the kissing and probably the best in arousing him. But every time Falkner stopped him with a slight grin on his face and shook his head. They would not go further until all was out in the open. They both knew it and neither of them were really in a hurry.

After 2 months Morty still hadn't told Falkner anything. Falkner was quite patient with Morty, but even his patience was running low. Falkner was going to bring it up when they lay in bed. Morty had his head on Falkner's shoulder and had his eyes closed. He looked blissful, but suddenly his features changed in somewhat pained. He sat up and looked at Falkner with sad eyes.

"I really have to tell you about it, do I?" Was the thing that the Seer said. Falkner just nodded and didn't say a word. Morty sighed and went back to his old position. His head against his lover's shoulder.

"I don't even know when it started. It just did. I was young, that is something I remember. I think it all began when I was 7 or something. That was when people assumed that I was getting Ho-Oh back. I don't even know why, but they believed that I was destined to. So I tried, with multiple failings of course. When I was around 12 the Sages…" Morty stopped there as if something would happen if he talked about it. Falkner used his hand to pet Morty's hair, in a relaxing and calm texture.

"The Sages began to punish me. I assume it was about not be able to retrieve Ho-Oh. They taught me about Entei, Suicune and Raikou and other legends. Soon I had another ability and I thought well at least hoped that they would be nicer, but they didn't. The people were scared of me and the Sages took care that it would be like that for a while.

I always walked outside and that's how I saw my Gengar. He was attacked by other Pokémon and he was so weak when he was a Ghastly. I took care of it and eventually he stayed with me. That was my first Pokémon. I was so happy Falk, you can't imagine. Finally I had a friend who stayed with me. Soon I was accepted by a lot of Ghost Pokémon as they treated me like one of their own. When I was 13 I found my Misdreavus. She fell and had a little scratch. I took care of it and we became friends. So in the end she stayed too. I love them both and they love me too. They tried to protect me from the Sages, but finally stopped as they saw that the punishment would only be worse. Is this enough for one day or one week, Falk?" Said Morty with a sad tone. Falkner couldn't say a thing so he nodded and hoped that Morty would feel it. He probably did as he gave the Bird Trainer a kiss on the shoulder. Soon the Ecruteak city Gym leader was asleep and left Falkner alone with his thoughts.

He was angry at what Morty had to get through and he knew that this was far away from the moment he found his older lover. Falkner would never be able to forgive those three and he wouldn't. Not even when Morty would begging for it. The Violet City Gym leader looked at Morty and smiled at him. Even when he met the man, he was in love. Morty brought something out of him and he wanted so badly to help his lover. He remember the look in the blonde's eyes when he told the people that they were lovers. It was truly happiness. Falkner went to sleep with a little smile on his face.


	6. Chapter 6

Slowly both Falkner and Morty didn't see each other as much as they wanted. Both the Gym leaders were busy with their Gym and their training. On a Saturday night, Falkner heard a soft knock on the door. He opened to see Morty, Gengar and Misdreavus. Both Gengar and Misdreavus floated past Falkner to the Bird Pokémon and Morty slowly walked inside. The Bird Trainer smiled at the guest and pulled him in a hug. The blonde Gym leader smiled back and together they walked to the living room.

"Is it okay if I stay here tonight? I don't really want to be in Ecruteak today." Asked the older man.

"Of course. You are always welcome. You know that right?" Said the Bluenet. Morty smiled and nodded. It was already 10 in the evening, so he assumed that Morty already ate something. So he just made some tea and gave the tea to Morty.

"Falk, you wanted to know more right? You know I will tell you, but I have a question to ask." Said Morty while looking at his cup of tea.

"Ask the question if it make you feel better." Reacted Falkner on it.

"Will… Does… Ehm... Will I feel any better when I have told you all about it? Will the pain go away if I told you everything right now? Will it?" Asked the blonde male while looking at Falkner with sad eyes.

"I can't promise that you will feel any better. I think you do as you don't have any secrets anymore or that I misunderstand you about something. I could help you maybe with the pain you have, but I can't no for sure. You can try it, so you will never have to talk about it again. Is that any help, Mort?" Tried Falkner and smiled a little when Morty nodded.

Because of some reason the bedroom became a place where Morty would pour his story out. Falkner didn't mind it if it helped his lover. But he didn't know why it was in the bedroom. He focused on what Morty was telling. The blonde was sitting on bed and had still his clothes on. It wasn't often when Morty would change his clothes in front of Falkner, but when he did he always shielded his back.

"One day I came home late. It was past midnight. Needless to be told, the Sages were furious. They punished me on the same way as ever. I had to take of my shirt and sit down on my knees. My back towards them. They hit me with a bamboo stick. It is how I received those scars." Morty took of his sweater when he told this. Falkner looked at the many lines on Morty's back. Some bigger then others and some looked liked they were deeper.

"When I thought, well hoped, that I would black out. They let me stand up and support myself against the wall. Then they continued with whip. I wasn't allowed to make a sound and so I didn't. Then suddenly they stopped and I could go. But I had to remember what could happen if I came late again. I was grounded after that.

When I was 15 I met a new friend. Finally someone who didn't thought that I was a freak. You know him to because his name is Eusine. I tried to find Suicune, but it didn't work. Our friendship didn't falter though. I still trained my Pokémon and so my Haunter evolved in a Gengar. Slowly the trainings became less as I now had to train for Gym leader. The Sages didn't make it easier as they still punished me for no good reason at all. Mostly I was being hit, but it would happen that I had to go stand under an ice cold shower."Morty sighed and became quiet and continued to change. When he wanted to put a shirt over his head, Falkner stopped him. Shaking his head that it wasn't necessary and took the shirt from Morty only to throw it somewhere else. Falkner then too changed and sat next to Morty and took hold of him. He felt a few tears on his shoulder and just hold Morty tighter.

"When I was 17 I became the Ecruteak gym leader. The Sages still punished me, but only harder as I could not retrieve Ho-Oh. They punished me until I fainted. Gengar and Misdreavus say that I turned out like I was when you saw me. Polite to others, but devoid of any real emotions. When I lost I was punished as I could not lose to a mere trainer.

On my 18th, whole Ecruteak hated me as Ho-Oh still didn't returned. There were few people who accepted me and that were Agent Jenny, Nurse Joy and the Kimono Girls. I didn't pay any thought to them though. I wanted that the Sages respected me as I was.

When I was 20 it became calmer. I got a new Haunter to make my team bigger and soon everything looked fine. I tried to help Eusine, but only to fail again. It then became clear that I couldn't see any legendary Pokémon. The Sages didn't like that. They punished me with words and I was locked up without my Pokémon. I think I lost it then as I scarred my arm." Morty showed his right arm; were you could see a light scar on it. He then laid his head against Falkner's shoulder. He was so damn tired.

"You can stop if you want Morty."

"No, I'm almost finished with the important impacts in my life. Al- Almost done…" Yawned Morty, but then he sat up and continued his story.

"When the next day arrived I saw my Pokémon. They helped to get to my room. And I slept for a while. Can't remember how long. When I was 21, the punishment got often too far as I would pass out. Because the Sages were never pleased with the way I acted, I stopped acting and so I probably ruined peoples hope. I heard people whisper that I became a creature, a freak without human emotions. That I spend to long with those 'freaks' of Pokémon.

Well when I was 22, you know a little bit what happen. I walked with them to the woods and they beat me unconscious. I said to my Pokémon that they had find some help and I woke up in the Pokémon center of Violet City with a feisty Bird trainer on my side." With the last sentence he grinned and gave Falkner a kiss. A slow one as he was really tired.

"I hope that I know the rest, as I was there myself."Grinned Falkner back and then he kissed Morty. "Do you feel any better now?"

"A little bit, but mostly tired. Telling you drained me. You are like a Litwick, sucking out my life force." Joked Morty while giving Falkner little kisses in his neck.

"Well then we should refill your life force by getting some sleep." Said the Bird trainer while moving to the other side and going in bed. Morty did the same and soon the Ecruteak Gym leader lay against him, drawing figures on his younger lover's arm.

"Thank you for telling me Mort. It means a lot to me." Said Falkner while looking at Morty.

"You had the right to know. It helped me though. I feel free, not so much ballast on me. Thank you." Was the blonde's reaction. And not soon after it he fell asleep.

Falkner thought about what Morty had told. It was really much and the scars on his back and arm. Morty showed the picture of a tough life, but now it would be easier. Fewer problems for him and his lover. As Falkner would never let any Sage come close to Morty ever. Never let the Sages hurt them again. They could be happy together and they would. Just wait a little bit and everything would be fine. Falkner decided to tell Morty a little bit about himself. He didn't have an exiting life, so there wasn't much to tell. And then there would be no secrets between them. Falkner fell asleep while he looked at the roof and thinking how he would tell more about himself.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day when Falkner woke up he saw that Morty wasn't lying next to him. He sat up and looked a little puzzled. He moved his legs to the side of the bed and stood up. He looked tiredly around and he really wondered where Morty went. He walked out of his bedroom and he smelled fresh baked croissants and something that smelled like Green Mint Tea. Morty knew it was one of Falkner's favorite. When Falkner came into the living and dining room, he saw Morty. Who was trying his best to be quiet and that was one of his specialties. If one person would know how to be silent then it would be Morty, but Falkner assumed that it had to do with the fact that he trained in silent with his Ghost-Pokémon.

Falkner cleared his throat to make Morty look up. Only Morty didn't and so he tried again. This time Morty reacted.

"Want a glass of water if your throat hurts so much? Take a seat, breakfast will be done soon."

Falkner did what he was told. He saw that his precious Bird-Pokémon already had eaten and were flying around somewhere. Gengar and Misdreavus were trying their best to aid Morty with making breakfast. Gengar put down a glass of Orange in front of Falkner. He then pointed to Falkner's throat as if he meant that it would help him.

"Gengar wants you to drink it, so that you don't have to clear you throat anymore. He think that you're getting sick and because of that he believes that you need a drink with vitamins." Answered Morty as if he knew what Falkner was thinking. But that was impossible. So far Falkner knew Morty didn't had such a power. He received his breakfast when he wanted to ask the question. So in the end he didn't ask it. There were different kind of products on the table. In the end Falkner drunk his Orange Juice, but only because Gengar began to look so sad. No grin on his face and even his eyes looked like they would drop. He also took a cup of Mint Tea and 2 croissant. He took one croissant with jelly and the other with cheese. He looked at Morty who was playing with his food. He didn't knew that Morty wasn't hungry, but then why did he made so much? In the end Morty took 3 cups of Tea, 1 glass of Orange Juice and a half eaten croissant. Gengar and Misdreavus were eying Morty's other half of the croissant and in the end Morty gave it to them. They both eat it like they were starved to death and then smiled and tried the same with Falkner. Not with much luck though because Falkner ate it all up himself.

The Ghost-Pokémon disappeared in nothing and he saw Morty doing the dishes. He stood up and placed the plate on the counter and hugged Morty. Morty smiled, but didn't said a thing. He looked at Falkner and dried his hands to hug him back.

"Why did you play with your food? If you aren't hungry then you shouldn't eat." Said Falkner. Suddenly Gengar and Misdreavus showed up again next to Falkner and both shook their head in a haste way and with big, panicked eyes. As if they once again tried to make something clear to Falkner. When they saw that he didn't understand it, they tried to show it. They got the last croissant that was over and pointed to Morty. Then Misdreavus ate it like she wanted to tell him that Morty should eat. Then Gengar put up his paw and show first one finger and shook his head once again. Then he showed 2 fingers and then he nodded. He pointed to the croissant, then put 2 fingers up and pointed to Morty who looked amused by the play that Misdreavus and Gengar were performing.

"Are you guys saying that Morty has to eat 2 croissants?" Gengar and Misdreavus partly nodded their head and then shook it. Morty smiled and decided to help them out.

"They want me to eat more. I don't eat so much these days and they say that I'm getting thinner. So they want me to eat more, but then they see that lovely food and want to eat it too. So in the end I give them my food." Said Morty while smiling and the Ghost-Pokémon looked guilty down and slowly disappeared again. Falkner poked Morty and hummed.

"Indeed you're getting thinner. Are you getting food there in Ecruteak or are they starving you? Did you eat yesterday?" Asked the Bird trainer worried.

"I did no worries, you can ask the Pokémon they saw it." Said Morty while continuing with the dishes. Falkner looked in the cabinets and sighed and then walked to the living room where there was, surprisingly, a fruit bowl which actually had fruit on it. He picked a banana and an apple and went to Morty.

"Choose. Banana or the apple? If you don't choose then you will eat both. No other options." Said Falkner in a definitive voice. Morty just acted like he didn't hear him. The Violet Gym leader poked him in the side and gave him an angry look. "Congrats Mort, you won an apple and a banana. Lucky you. Also you will eat them, even if I have to feed you in many painful ways!" He saw Morty smile and dried his hands when the dishes were done.

"Okay, I will eat them in the living room. Promise." Said the Mystic Seer of the future while walking to the living room and Falkner waked after him. They both sat down and he gave his lover the apple and banana.

First Morty ate the apple and in a few minutes only the middle part was over. Then he began at the banana and then it hit Falkner what he just had done. He looked at the blonde men next him and saw him licking the banana while looking at Falkner. The younger Gym leader began to blush when Morty took the banana deeper in his mouth and made sucking noses. As soon as it started he stopped. Suddenly Morty began to eat the banana in a normal way while the younger one was still enjoying the teasing moment. And before Falkner knew it he had a growing boner. He stood up and walked to the bedroom to get his things to shower. In the bedroom he heard the door close and looked behind him. He saw the blonde grinning to him and then advancing him. When Morty was in front of Falkner he kissed him. Slowly he moved backwards and the younger one hit the bed and they fell on it together. Falkner was enjoying it as Morty applied a little pressure on his cock with his hand. Falkner let out a moan and then the kiss stopped.

"We should stop. We promised not to do anything until everything was out in the open."Morty moved back while he said this, but was grabbed by his lover.

"I was born here in Violet City, no interesting story. Lost my mother at a young age, want to be like my father. Trained most of the time in the Bellsprout Tower. Could ask everything to the people there. Now please Morty, we have done this too many times and it really begins to hurt. So don't be cheeky." Growled Falkner out. Morty smiled, but did as his lover asked. He didn't knew everything about his lover, but he knew the pain he had.

He kissed Falkner's neck and took of the sleeping pants that Falkner were wearing along with his boxer. He then stopped kissing Falkner's neck and moved down to the proud standing cock. He blew over the tip and hear his young love groan. The Ghost trainer grinned again and took the length in his mouth. Falkner arched his back in pleasure. He never felt something like this and he enjoyed everything of it. Then the unbelievable feeling was gone and he looked up at Morty who came back with something. He then laid back again and let the pleasure come to him.

"Falk, this will hurt a bit. But don't worry it will be wonderful after the pain. I promise, okay?" And all Falkner could do was nod. And so Morty once again took his length in his mouth and then he heard something open. He didn't paid his mind to it as he was overwhelmed with pleasure. Then the mouth disappeared and a hand took his place. At the same time he felt a finger at his hole and felt it slowly enter. He grunted out in pain, but slowly it became bearable. After something that felt like minutes, he felt another finger in him and this time it really hurt. He once again groaned in pain and then the hand stopped pumping him and the mouth came back again. He wanted to tell Morty to take his fingers out of him, but suddenly his vision became white and he moaned loudly. Morty licked his lover's length, enjoying the fact that he could bring him this pleasure. He kept hitting the prostate and not soon after, Falkner came. Morty swallowed and smiled at the Falkner's blissful face. He gave him a quick kiss and pulled the boxer and pants up and hugged him.

"Enjoyed it?" Was all he said and Falkner could only nod. He never had felt so good. The blonde smiled and kissed his neck. Falkner turned to his lover and smiled.

"Thank you Morty, but don't need you to…?" Asked Falkner and the blonde shook his head.

"I'm fine. Now tell me more accurate about your life so far. Because that was a real shitty story." Smiled the blonde and the Bird trainer nodded.

"Now like I said, I was born and raised here in Violet City. My father's name was Walter and he died when I was 16. My mother died when I was at a young age so I don't really remember her. I want to be like my father, well respect and a strong Gym Leader. My father trained me to become the next Gym leader and after he died the people in the Bellsprout tower took it over. They were good people. Tried to understand me. On my 17th I became a Gym leader as the people thought that I were ready for it. I love to train my bird-Pokémon or fly with them. It gives me a feeling that I'm one with them. That I'm flying too. I have a good life here in Violet City and didn't have any interesting story's to tell. Well there once was a time…" And then Falkner stopped.

"There once was a time and then what?" Asked Morty curious.

"Well there once was a time that I flew with my Pokémon around and then back to Violet City. Some really panicked Pokémon came to me and tried to take me to something, someone or somebody. When I arrived to the place they wanted me, I saw someone lying on the ground, bleeding. I took that person with me to Violet City and let him heal, but that man… He was quite stubborn you know. Wanting to go back to his city… I didn't want it as he was still hurt and in the end I got support of his Pokémon. I still remember that I thought that he and I would never work together and look at me now. Together with that same man who is no smiling at me for telling this interesting story. So anything else you want to know, you stubborn man?" Grinned Falkner.

"Not today, so I'm stubborn huh? Someone has to be right? It's not like you are stubborn? No… no not at all." Grinned Morty back.

"Haha if you say so. So tell me Morty. How is it with your family?" Falkner almost wanted to take it back when he saw his lover's face fall.

"My parents died when I was very young. I don't really remember them. I was born and raised in Ecruteak, mainly by the Sages. It can be a good life in Ecruteak, it depends on what kind of person you are. I, personally, can never really leave Ecruteak. I love the Brass and the Tin Tower. I love the legends about the place. It gives a highly spiritual sense there. So I like it, but I like it the most when you're there with me." Said Morty while he kissed Falkner. "Also doesn't people compare you with your father?"

"They do sometimes. I try to be my best to be like him, but it's hard and close to impossible. My father was better in those things than I was. I hate it when people compare me to him and tell me that I'm not half as good. It make me feel like all my hard work is for nothing." Sighed Falkner.

"You shouldn't try to be like him. Try to be yourself, that's all hard enough. You are a very good Gym Leader and you are just starting. You are a Gym leader for 1 year now, almost 2. You are doing great so just ignore those people. I love you like this and I don't really want you to become your father if you don't mind." Smiled Morty while giving him a kiss on his forehead. The younger male gave a smile back and moved closer to Morty. They both fell asleep for 2 hours.

When they both woke up again. It was in the 12 in the afternoon. Morty looked at Falkner and they smiled at each other. Morty looked at the clock and saw the time. He sighed because he had to go back to Ecruteak and he didn't really want to. He decided to change his clothes.

"Are you going already?" Asked Falkner. "I've to. The Gym has to open soon. Also the Sages will otherwise wonder where I was. I don't really want to anger them. Is it okay to stay here tonight?" Was the response of the blonde.

"Why are you even worried about those Sages. You are a grown up boy now. They should leave you alone, you know? And to your question; of course you can stay here. I wouldn't mind it at all. What time will I see you?" Said the Bird Trainer.

"Around dinner? Otherwise I will have 2 very angry Ghost Pokémon after me. Don't worry I'll be fine. See you tonight." Said Morty when he was done changing and he picked up his bag. He gave Falkner a haste kiss and then went to Ecruteak City to open the gym. Falkner was changing too and wondered what they should eat tonight.

On the way to Ecruteak City he heard a sound. He couldn't really place it so he asked his Gengar and Misdreavus if they wanted to help him looking for the sound. It sounded like a hurt Pokémon. Then Misdreavus made a sound to alert him where the sound came from. He walked to the tree to the 2 Ghost-Pokémon and saw Gengar pointing upwards at the branches. There Morty saw a little Drifloon who was caught in the branches of the tree. It looked like he tried to fought to get out, but that it didn't work. Morty first asked his Gengar to get him as he wasn't really good with trees, but in the end Gengar couldn't do it. So he tried to get the hurt Drifloon. He grabbed a branch and pulled himself up. He heard the branch crack and stopped moving. He slowly climbed higher until he was at the Drifloon. The paws of the Pokémon were entangled around the branch and it hurt the Drifloon when Morty freed him. He then took a hold of the Pokémon and slowly tried to get down unharmed. To bad that didn't really happen. The branch where Morty was standing on cracked and he and Drifloon fell down. Morty protected the Pokémon and thanks to his Gengar he felt less hard. He was covered with scratches though, but the Drifloon was safe. He looked in his bag and saw a super potion. He warned the Drifloon that it could sting and then sprayed a little bit. After he was done he took a hold of the Drifloon.

"I will take care of you for a while. Until I think that you can go again. It that okay with you?" Asked Morty. And the Drifloon tried to nod in his way. He could have worse people right?

Morty then arrived in Ecruteak City with the Drifloon on his shoulder. He went to the Pokémon Center and asked the nurse to have a quick look for other wounds. When Nurse Joy said that Drifloon was okay he moved to the Gym and opened it. He hoped that it would be a quiet day and then changed quickly and took care of the scratches. He won 6 matches and lost to 1. He was happy with this progress though. It meant that he wasn't as weak as some trainers thought. He was ready to leave when the Sages arrived.

"Hello Morty, what a surprise to see that you did come home today. With a new friend I see." Said Sage Koji . Morty didn't gave a response back, but tried to ignore them. That was until Sage Masa told him something that broke his world or at least a part of it.

"Do you really believe that your boyfriend really loves you? He has only pity on you. He doesn't care about you Morty. Face it you don't have anyone. Only your Pokémon. So stop doing this and try to do the important things. Like retrieving Ho-Oh, what you were suppose to do."

"Ho-Oh will not come to someone like me. I thought that things like that were already clear. Like you said, I'm not worthy enough. So stop trying to get me doing it and try doing it yourself for once." Said Morty angry and packed his things. "I'll stay with Falkner tonight and probably tomorrow too as it is Sunday and the Gym is closed then. I hope to see you later Sages. Have a nice day." Said Morty politely and then walked away.

Drifloon may be new in the group, but he already saw that Gengar and Misdreavus didn't like those people and to hear those mean things; he too decided that he didn't like them. He moved to Morty and grabbed his arm while Misdreavus and Gengar moved next to him.

Morty didn't said a thing on the way, but the Ghost-Pokémon could see that he was glad that he was in Violet City. He knocked at Falkner's door and not even a minute later the door opened and showed a busy Falkner.

"You came early. I wasn't done with the dinner yet…" Said Falkner while walking to the kitchen with Morty trailing behind him.

"Falk, you love me right? You're not with me because you pity me right?" Asked the older male and Falkner stopped in his tracks and look at him surprised.

"What did you say? Do you really believe that I'm with you because I pity you? Are you really that stupid? I love you Mort." Said Falkner loud and clear and continued to walk to the kitchen. Morty still trailed after him. "Who told you that ridiculous idea?"

"The Sages…" Whispered Morty back. And Falkner turned around and had one eyebrow up and gave him a look that said: You-believe-them-more-then-you-believe-me? Morty felt guilty not far after that. "Sorry I just had to ignore them…"

"It's okay. Now the dinner is done. We are eating Lasagna. Do you mind?" Asked Falkner and at Morty shake of the head he began to serve it. They both had a glass of water with it. It was then that Falkner saw all the scratches and he thought about the Sages.

"Morty… How did you receive those scratches." Inquired the Bird trainer. Morty looked up surprised and then laughed a little bit.

"Well that quite a funny story. It's because of him here." He grabbed the Drifloon that now had a hold on Morty's waist as if he was afraid of Falkner. "It's okay buddy. This is my lover Falkner. He is nice so don't worry." Drifloon let go of Morty and floated around Falkner and Morty began to explain.

"Well under my way to Ecruteak, Gengar, Misdreavus and me heard a sound. It turned up that Drifloon was trapped in the tree and couldn't get out. So in the end I climbed in the tree and got him out, but when I wanted to climb down, the branch broke and we fell down. And that is how I received those scratches. Sorry if I made you worry." Grinned Morty while eating his food.

Drifloon then moved back to Morty and hid again behind him. Gengar and Misdreavus on the other hands where drooling at the food in front of them. Morty stood up and got food for both the Bird and Ghost Pokémon. He filled the bowls with the food and told the Pokémon that they could eat and so they did. At least now they could eat in peace. They both finished their food and took the dishes to the kitchen. They decided that they would do it later, but for now they went to the living room and sat on the couch. Drifloon moved back to Morty's arm and looked around in Falkner's house. Gengar and Misdreavus were playing with the Pidgeot and Hoothoot from Falkner. And Morty and Falkner talked about things while laughing and Drifloon could see him staying by these people. He would not leave the man who helped him.


End file.
